1.Field
The invention is concerned with apparatus for providing the required signallights upon the rear portions of automobiles, trucks and the like when being towed by another vehicle. More particularly, the invention is concerned with mounting the signal light securely without associated damage to the body structure or surface finishes of the towed vehicle.
2. State of the Art
Local, state and federal regulations require that the rear portions of all vehicles being towed upon highways or streets be equipped with a pair of light units, each providing braking, tail and turn signals under the control of the operator of the towing vehicle. The light units must be attached and firmly retained immovably under rough highway conditions. Neither the body nor bumper of the towed vehicle may be pierced to provide mounting holes, nor may paint-damaging adhesives be used. Suction cup mounts allow the light units to slide or twist upon the body surface, even when the vacuum seal is not broken. Legal access to the towed vehicle wiring and lights is generally not available, even when they are operable.
The typical prior art solution is the use of light units each incorporating a heavy base with a downwardly protruding set of powerful permanently magnetized strips of unalloyed steel. The strip magnets seize the underlying steel of the car body while bearing upon its surface finish paint. Friction to prevent shifting or rotating of the light units can come only from damaging force of the hard steel magnets against the paint. Nevertheless, sliding often does occur, scratching the finish. The plain steel magnets are susceptible to rust, which increases their abrasive roughness. Sliding during removal and installation of the units also often results in surface finish damage. (Prior Art FIGS. 5 and 6)
Rubbing and chafing damage to the car surface may also occur from the heavy control cables, typically strung unsupported against the towed vehicle surface. Damaging rubbing occurs to the surface treatment, notwithstanding the cable rubberoid sheath. (Prior Art FIG. 6)
Clearly, an improved method for mounting of towed vehicle brake, signal and tail light units is urgently needed, along with associated means for preventing damage to towed vehicle body finishes by the accompanying light control cable.